Where Myth Fades To Legend
by no-ruin
Summary: A series of Snarry drabbles for the 'Album-to-Story Challenge'.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: Violence<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots; 378  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**This Is Usually The Part Where People Scream**

Swallowing kind of hurt, if he were to be honest.

The wand at his throat didn't help much either, really.

"The Dark Lord was very pleased with your appearance, Potter. He is allowing us to use you to get whatever information we might want, so long as we don't kill you..." Lucius Malfoy grinned maniacally, kneeling beside Harry's bound body.

His wand lay in the corner of the room, where it had been kicked previously, before he had been bound.

"So exactly what I want to know," he began, standing and pacing in a circle around Harry's body, stepping over tangled limbs. His face was visible only due to the torchlight in the dungeon-like cavern they were in.

He continued, and now Harry was slightly unsure of whether or not he was being spoken to, or if Lucius was rambling to himself. "It's not like we don't all want revenge on him, the filthy blood traitor, hiding out in Hogwarts..."

Harry was completely sure of who he was speaking of, and he had to fight to keep his heartrate under control, and his face blank of everything but defiance. He knew instinctively that this wasn't going to end well.

"What I want to know is," Lucius began again, coming to a stand-still in front of Harry, his face twisted into something like a grimace of disgust – how dare he – "The location of dearest Severus Snape."

Harry's heart was pounding now, far out of his control. He remained stoic, despite the fact that now he was more scared than he would've been staring down Voldemort himself. He kept his lips sealed, though, for the protection of Severus.

"Not answering?" Lucius questioned, raising his want ever so slightly, the tip pointed directly at Harry's face. "Such a shame..." he muttered.

"_Crucio_!"

_This is usually the part where people scream._


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: None<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**Goodbye, Goodnight, For Good**

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, Severus. Don't stay up grading too late, will you?" Harry questioned, leaning to kiss the cheek of the Potions Master working diligently at his desk.

At the low, monotone response of "No promises," Harry let out a chuckle, brushing a strand of hair out of his lover's face. He wished him a good night, retreating into their shared bedroom a moment later.

It must have been hours later when Severus finally stopped grading the third year Hufflepuff's papers, leaning back and staring at the dark wall with a blank face and a silent sigh. He stood up abruptly, grabbing his bag from under the loveseat and extinguishing the low-light fire.

He wandered into their bedroom silently, collecting things from his drawers, leaving longing glances at Harry's possesions wishing that maybe,_ just maybe_, he could stay. He knew it was impossible, though. It was only for the best. He quietly _accio_'d the present he'd planned on giving Harry, going to stand by the bed. He looked down at his love's peacefully sleeping form, reaching down and removing the glasses from the forgetful boy's face. He kissed each eyelid, and his forehead, attempting to keep his face blank.

It was similar to what he experienced when he and Lily'd stopped talking, and he failed, eyes tearing up. Before he could allow his feelings to seep out through various methods, he placed the silver-banded ring on the nightstand with a note of apology and love declarations; two things Severus Snape had always been unwilling to hand out.

He turned on his heel and quietly shut the door, and a small sound somewhat like a choked sob escaped his throat, and before Harry could hear him, he exited the house and apparated away as quickly as he could, shredding his feelings apart in the process once again.

_Goodbye, goodnight, for good._


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: Sexual Themes<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**Seduction**

Skin.

Hair.

Sweat.

Panting.

_I love you._

Severus woke with a start, and a pained groan at the feeling in his trousers. He let out a soft sigh, already knowing what that entailed. Knowing better than to fight it by now, he slowly got out of bed, stumbling in the most inelegant way to the bathroom with only candlelight to guide him.

He quickly rid hiself of his now dirtied sleepwear, turning on his shower and stepping in quickly, without bothering to let the water heat properly first. He shivered and leaned against the wall, letting the slowly-warming water caress his skin like he wished Potter could.

He did what others believed unthinkable, and let his fantasies come into play. He wished they could have another night like the one they'd had a few weeks prior, but he knew that the chances were slim. Minerva almost caught them that time...they'd been much too loud. He was now reduced to wanking at several different times and locations during the night, and fighting erections during his classroom teachings. He wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take.

He slid unceremoniously to his knees after he finished what he'd come to do, and sat at the bottom of the shower for longer than he would willingly admit, just thinking of when these silly dreams had come about.

Potter may not have had a gift in Potions, but when it came to seduction, he certainly passed with flying colors.

Little did Severus know that the object of his affections was having the same particular problem, slipping out of the Gryffindor Common Room with his trusty invisibilty cloak in hand, ready to go suprise his boyfriend.

_Seduction._


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: None<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots; (373)  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**The Most Profound Quiet**

You know, he was seriously getting sick of Trewlaney's assignments.

Especially those that involved his 'fast-approaching demise' and required him to get books and charts from the library at an almost constant rate; which, in short, meant all of them. He was quite aware that he was in danger, and he didn't need constant reminding, thank you very much. He set his books and over-stuffed bag down with a short sigh, only stopped at the sight of Madam Pince prowling about.

He happened to favor this particular table, hidden away in the back. Not only was it conveniently close to the Restricted Section, but no one liked, or needed, to go this far back except himself and maybe Hermione, on occasion.

He organized all of the books he had in his bag on the tabletop, the old surface creaking at the sudden weight. With yet another sign; something he seemed to be doing often as of late, Harry began to study for Divination, taking down notes with his old quill and some ink Hermione had loaned him since his were found destroyed in the Common Room.

As he was working through his second roll of parchment some time later, he heard a loud sigh of dissapointment.

"Really...and I was hoping to gather some quiet, away from you all," Snape sneered, looking down at him with a mask of disdain. He pulled out a chair on the opposite side of Harry and sat himself upon it as elegantly as ever. He pulled out a small black book with no label, and Harry immediately recognized it as his potion's journal.

To any wondering student, it might have seemed like Severus and Harry were unfortunate enough to have to sit next to eachother, but to them it was a peaceful silence between the both of them, where they could allow eachother to see past thefaçade.

_The most profound quiet._


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: Violence<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**Red and Dying Evening**

He could feel him shudder as he attempted to draw in another breath, his fingers trembling and his heart thundering as the venom sunk in. It was affecting his lover at a much more increased rate than it was with him, which caused his heart to ache ever so slightly.

Harry had found out himself that the Resurrection Stone was no good; he had had no desire to see his family or those he'd yet to find out had died. The part of him that was Tom Riddle was already dead, killed long before the fight had begun, something Dumbledore had never known. He'd only had the snake to kill.

He'd rushed in and stopped Nagini after her second bite, taking the rest instead of him. He'd killed Nagini with a hidden basilisk fang while Hermione and Ron rushed back up to the castle to get help for Snape. They'd left a while ago, and Harry could only assume that they got caught back up in the fight.

He'd defeated Voldemort who'd already been weakened to the point of mortality as quickly as possible; almost completely destroying the Shrieking Shack. Harry had dropped his wand and rushed over to Severus, grabbing him and clinging to him like his life depended on it, which, in a way, it did.

They both lay huddled together in an ever-increasing red pool of blood, letting the venom take it's course and kill them both.

Harry leaned in and grabbed Snape's face, giving him a small, last kiss as they whispered their goodbyes; goodbyes they shouldn't have had to give so soon. Harry murmured his I love you's, tears falling from his face at a steady rate as Severus' breath stilled, and his chest stopped moving and his own vision began to swim.

At least they'd be together soon. Together with his mum and dad, and Sirius, and Remus, and Dobby, and Cedrc, and Fred, and Tonks, and everyone else. They'd all be together again. Him and Severus together again.

_Red and Dying Evening._


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: S. Snape, H. Potter  
>Rating: M<br>Series: Harry Potter  
>Warnings: None<br>Length: 13 Drabbles/One-Shots  
>Prompt: Album-to-Story Challenge; Alesana<p>

**Better Luck Next Time, Prince Charming**

"So, what do you say, Potter? Go out to Hogsmeade with me, will you?" Draco Malfoy asked, leaning precariously close to Harry's cauldron, attempting to be provacative by leaning over his desk and, well, failing quite horribly.

Harry didn't even try to keep the scowl off his face, chucking the cut asphodel roots into his potion, the color changing from a deep pink to a light blue and emitting a lovely smell.

"Smells great, Potter...just like you." Draco whispered, still leaning uncomfortably close. Before Harry could open his mouth to tell him to shove off and preferably quit being such a git, his favorite Potion's Professor came to stand in his line of sight, sending a look of poorly disguised hatred at Draco.

"If you could please refrain from persuing your romantic endeavors in my classroom, Mr. Malfoy, it would be most appreciated," came his silky voice, giving Harry one of his biggest smiles. Not only was Malfoy being reprimanded by his godfather, but Snape –_ Severus Snape! _– was jealous! Harry could tell; he could see it!

Draco spun around, most likely about to pull a comment out of his arse and think he could get away with it, but Snape cut him off, sending one of the coldest looks he had ever recieved. "Take," Severus began, stepping forward and leaving a menacing pause. "Your seat, Mr. Malfoy."

Whatever retort Malfoy had been expecting to exclaim, was quickly squashed down as he hurried to take his seat, lest Snape get any angrier than he already seemed. Snape continued on past Harry's table after making sure Draco had made it back to his chair; opening the door out that led out into the rest of the dungeons.

Harry expected it this time, and at Snape's call of "Potter," Harry shoved his most irriated face on, standing up and walking out with fake reluctance. He hated having to put up this mask when he'd much rather smile and poke fun, but he would do it for Severus.

As soon as the door shut with a soft click behind him, he found himself slammed against the stone wall, it cutting into his back harshly. His attention wasn't kept on that for long though; he had Severus' lips pressed just as harshly against his own, and he gripped at the Potion Master's teaching robes, trying to pull him closer.

Just as the moment had begun, it ended. Severus pulled back and sent Harry a look that he could easily recognize; something along the lines of _'speak nothing of this'._ Harry didn't plan to, and he smiled up at his lover, slowly releasing his grip on his robes.

Severus walked back towards the door and opened it, entering swiftly with an aura of authority. Harry spent a moment in the hall gathering his expression back together, walking in with a scowl on his face. He closed the door behind him, going to go stir his potion once again before it was ruined.

He glanced up at his friends. Ron was attempting to fix his now-flaming potion, close to setting his own school robes on fire. Hermione was giving him a knowing look, and Harry just couldn't help but give a slight smile, also glancing over to see Malfoy staring into his potion, looking thoroughly unnerved at having been both shot down and reprimanded in the same class.

_Better luck next time, Prince Charming._


End file.
